Heart of Gold
by FNAFdoghouse24
Summary: (Sequel to: Baring Secrets) The Mayor and Isabelle are celebrating their first Christmas as a couple. When The Mayor finds the perfect Christmas gift, will his Christmas plan go according to plan? Will he be able to surprise the love of his life with the best Christmas present ever? (Christmas themed One-Shot)


It had been a few months now since The Mayor and Isabelle admitted their feelings for one another. The time they had spent together had been wonderful. They couldn't get enough of each other.

They had decided to keep their relationship a secret, at least for the time being. The last thing either of them wanted was the other villagers making a big deal out of it, especially with everything else they had going on at that particular moment.

The couple was currently walking through the snow filled streets of New Leaf. They had managed to both find a day that they both had off, and wanted to spend it together.

Of course they knew they were enjoying each others company, but, if another villager asked, they were just hanging out as friends outside of work.

The couple happily walked down the busy streets, as villagers quickly moved about, getting some last minute items before Christmas.

Isabelle was wearing the thick, yet comfortable green jacket that The Mayor had surprised her with. She loved it. It was so comfortable. Especially with the current weather.

The Mayor walked along side his girlfriend, wearing his usual black winter trench coat. It because a staple of his winter wear every year. And... Isabelle thought he looked handsome in it. So, that was a bonus.

Christmas was just a short few days away, and The Mayor had yet to buy Isabelle a gift. He knew he needed to buy her something, and he kinda already had his eyes on something he wanted to get for her.

The Mayor looked over at his happy-as-usual girlfriend. Her smile was something that he could stare at forever. Isabelle looked over and noticed him smiling at her. She let out a little giggle.

"What is it?" She asked. The Mayor shook his head, before looking straight again.

"Nothin'." He replied very nonchalantly.

"I don't believe you, but okay." Isabelle said, jokingly. Deciding not to push the question.

They continued their stroll down the road; the snow crunched beneath their feet as they did. The flood of villagers still trying to finish up their last minute shopping was insane.

The Mayor loved the holidays, he just didn't love all of the crazy holiday shopping that came with them. It was a bit insane if you ask him.

Isabelle was excited about Christmas. She had already let it slip that she had bought The Mayor, and I quote, "Something that I think you're reallllllly going to love!". The Mayor got a good little chuckle as he remembered the way she had said it.

Isabelle looked over at him, and noticed that he seemed to be lost deep in thought. She didn't know what he was thinking about, but with the smile on his face, she figured it must have been something nice.

He had been so lost in thought, he didn't notice Rover rushing out of Re-Tail with a large stack of wrapped presents in his paws. He ran right into the Mayor, knocking himself, The Mayor, and the stack of presents into the snow.

"Gosh! Are you okay?" Isabelle asked, full of worry, as she kneeled down to the two downed males.

Rover shook off the surprise, before looking over at the Mayor, who was just as surprised.

"Oh, gosh. I-I'm so sorry, Mayor. I didn't mean to-" Rover started, full of embarrassment and nervousness, but The Mayor stopped him.

"-It's okay. No worries, Rover." He said, before pushing himself up out of the snow. Once he got back to his feet, he wiped some of the snow off of his coat, before extending his hand towards Rover. Rover grabbed it, before being pulled to his feet.

"T-thank you, Mayor. I'm awfully sorry about that. I'm just in a bit of a hurry tryin' to get some last minute shopping done." Rover said, somewhat rushed, as he quickly tried to regather his dropped presents. The Mayor and Isabelle helped him out in doing so.

"Don't worry about it. Accidents happen. Especially in a time as hectic as this." The Mayor said, looking around at all of the rushing around villagers.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I had to wait in line for like two hours just to get this stuff." Rover said, lifting the presents in his paws, to make notice that he was talking about them.

"Two hours? That's insane." The Mayor said.

"Everyone's in the holiday spirit!" Isabelle exclaimed happily "I think it shows that you really care about someone if you're willing to wait in a two hour line just to buy them something." She continued. She really did have a positive attitude about everything. Again, that was something The Mayor loved about her.

"Hey, I guess you're right, Isabelle!" Rover said, cheering up a little himself. Isabelle's positive attitude rubbed off on him. It was amazing how she was able to do that. "Well, I best be on my way. I still have a couple more stops to make before I head home! Happy Holidays, Mayor, Isabelle." He said, before giving the two a slight bow, and heading off on his way. The Mayor and Isabelle got back to their stroll after he did.

As they walked, The Mayor once again glanced at Isabelle, who still had a smile on her face.

"You do know that I love that positive attitude of yours, right?" The Mayor asked. Isabelle looked over at him, her cute smile showing now signs of going anywhere.

"I do. And I appreciate that you do." Isabelle replied, happily.

"Just thought I would ask and make sure." The Mayor said, looking straight again. Isabelle giggled.

The next store they passed by was GracieGrace. It was one of the newest business in New Leaf, and sold nothing but all of Gracie's high quality, beautifully designed, and very expensive items that she designed.

Gracie used to have her own floor dedicated to just her creations in T&T Emporium. But after awhile, she decided that she wanted to branch out and have her own business again. So, that's what she did.

The front window display was somewhat large, but also simple at the same time. There were some small chairs, and a few outfits on some mannequins. But the thing that caught The Mayor's eyes every time he passed by the shop, was the necklace that rested inside of a small lavender box, towards the front of the display.

It was a rose-gold heart, encrusted in sparkling pink diamonds, hanging on a eye catching gold chain. Boy was it beautiful. The Mayor knew that that necklace was what he wanted to get Isabelle. But the price, the price was what had been keeping that from happening.

It was a Gracie original, and Gracie designed anything wasn't cheap. But this necklace, it was one of, if not the most expensive thing in her store. Priced at the steep amount of three hundred-fifty thousand bells. That was a lot of bells.

The Mayor and Isabelle stood on the sidewalk, staring it at the magnificent display in the window. The Mayor stood in silence, with his focus being on nothing but the necklace.

"That necklace is so beautiful." Isabelle said, getting The Mayor's attention. "I would love to be able to afford something like that." She continued.

The Mayor looked over at her, watching as she stared at the same necklace that he had previously been focused on. Now he knew for sure he had to get it for her.

Just picturing her wearing it was more than enough to tell him that any amount of bells was worth it. Any amount of bells was worth seeing her light up as she unwrapped the small, lavender box and opened it to see the beautiful, shiny heart resting inside of it.

As he stood there, he planned out his schedule for the next day. He was going to be returning for that necklace. And he knew it.

•••

•••

•••

The next day had come. Both The Mayor and Isabelle had to work. But The Mayor decided he was going to make a quick run to Re-Tail. He of course didn't tell Isabelle that. He told her that he was going to deliver some important news to Tom Nook.

Usually Isabelle would offer to take care of tasks like that, but she was currently stumped on paperwork for some new Public Works Projects they were going to be starting soon, which was actually a good thing.

The Mayor gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek, before grabbing his coat and heading out of Town Hall.

He was excited- so excited to get that necklace he had been eyeing for awhile now. He was so excited that nothing could ruin his mood.

"Good afternoon, Mayor." Tom Nook said, as he approached The Mayor.

"Afternoon, Tom." The Mayor greeted. Tom noticed he was a lot more cheery than usual.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Mayor?" He asked, generally curious about what was going on.

"I'm just excited. I'm heading to Gracie's shop to pick something up for someone special." The Mayor replied. Tom raised a curious eyebrow. This made The Mayor wonder if he had said too much. Tom let out a laugh as he nudged The Mayor.

"Did you meet a gal that you aren't telling us about?" Tom asked, jokingly. The Mayor let out a somewhat nervous chuckle, not really sure how to answer that. "I'm just messing with you. I'm sure whatever the thing is you're buying, the person you're buying it for is going to love it." He continued. This made The Mayor relax a little.

"Thank you, Tom. I know they're going to love it." The Mayor said, one hundred percent sure that Isabelle was going to love the necklace.

"Well, I'll let you get back then. I didn't mean to hold ya up." Tom said, The Mayor waved him off.

"You're not holding me up." He assured. Tom chuckled.

"That's good. I've got to get to T&T Emporium, so I'll talk to you later, Mayor." He said. The Mayor nodded.

"Sure thing, Tom." He said, as he patted Tom on the back. After, the two continued on their ways.

As The Mayor walked through the snow, the cold air blew directly into his face. He stuck his hands into his pockets, wishing he wouldn't have forgotten his gloves at Town Hall. The cold weather was showing no signs of slowing down. But even if he had to go through a snow storm, nothing was going to stop him from getting to Gracie's.

As The Mayor approached Gracie's, he looked around. The rush of villagers was just as insane, if not worse than it was the previous day. He did notice that with all the snow everywhere, it looked like they were cartoon characters running around on a backdrop that hadn't fully been edited in yet. It was kinda funny.

The snow was amazing and all, but it hid the usual vibrant colors of new New Leaf behind its plainness. That, and it not helping make things warming were really the only things The Mayor didn't like about it.

The Mayor finally made it to Gracie's. He walked past the large window display with a smile on his face, not even stopping to stare at the necklace like he usually did. He didn't stop until he realized something had been missing from the display. He quickly walked backwards, and froze in shock when he saw that the necklace was gone.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No." He repeated over, and over, and over again, as he quickly made his way into the shop.

He went to go find Gracie to ask about the necklace, when he saw a villager standing at the register with it, getting ready to check out. The necklace may have been small, but The Mayor could have noticed that thing from a mile away.

He didn't know what to do. He NEEDED that necklace. But he figured there was no way the villager who was getting ready to purchase it was going to give it up.

"Oh, hello, Mayor. I didn't notice you come in." Gracie said from behind the register, getting the villager with the necklace to turn around.

"K.K.?" The Mayor said curiously.

"Oh man, how's it hanging Mr. Mayor? It's been a few months." K.K. said, in his famous chill, jazzy voice.

"I'm... I'm good, K.K." The Mayor replied, again, not knowing what to do. "Gracie, you wouldn't happen to have another one of those necklaces would you?" He asked. Gracie shook her head.

"Nope. Sorry, Mayor. That piece is a one of a kind. No more are to be made." She replied. The Mayor shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh no." He said, sadly.

"Why the interest in this necklace, Mayor?" K.K. asked. The Mayor looked up at him, before slowly looking down towards the necklace in his paw.

"It was going to be a gift for someone... special. I had been planning on buying it for awhile, but needed to save up the bells to do so." The Mayor replied. K.K. looked down at the necklace, before looking back up at The Mayor.

"Well, who is this 'someone special' you're referring to? Ya meet a lady that you fancy?" He asked.

"I met her a long time ago." The Mayor replied, honestly. A small smile crossing his face as he thought about Isabelle. K.K. looked down at the necklace one more time, before looking back up at The Mayor with a smile of his own.

"Here. Take it." K.K. said, extending the necklace out. The Mayor looked at it again, before once again looking back up at K.K.

"K.K., are you sure?" The Mayor asked. K.K. nodded.

"Positive. I was goin' to get it for a gal that I've been fancying in another town. But I've had my eye on few things for her. So it's no biggie." He replied. The Mayor slowly took the necklace out of K.K's paw, before once again looking back up at him.

"Thank you, K.K. I definitely owe you one." The Mayor said. K.K. shook his head.

"No ya don't. Make your girl happy." He said, giving The Mayor a wink as he did. The Mayor nodded, feeling like he was now in a debt with K.K. that he could never repay.

The Mayor payed for the necklace and said his goodbyes to both Gracie and K.K., before heading out. As he once again returned out into the cold, and walked back towards Town Hall, he stared at the necklace. He was just so happy that he was going to be able to surprise the girl he's been nuts over for so long, with an amazing present that he knew she was going to love.

Christmas was going to be great.

•••

•••

•••

Christmas morning finally came. The Mayor slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling as he did. He looked over at Isabelle, who was still sound asleep. A small smile formed on his face as he stared at her.

He was excited about this morning. Excited to see Isabelle's reaction when she opened his gift. She was going to love it, and he knew it.

The Mayor lay there in the dark for several more minutes, before the bed finally shifted next to him. He looked back towards Isabelle, and saw her stirring awake.

She sat up and yawned, before looking back down towards The Mayor. Her usual bright smile forming on her face when she saw that he was awake already.

"Good morning. Merry Christmas." She said happily. The Mayor sat up and kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." He replied. Isabelle let out a little giggle, before pushing the covers off of her. "In a hurry to get out of bed already?" He asked.

"Yes. I've been waiting for weeks for you to open your gift. It's Christmas, so the wait is finally over." Isabelle replied. She was really excited about this gift she had gotten him. The Mayor let out a little chuckle.

"Okay, Isabelle. Lets go do presents then." He said.

"Yay!" Isabelle exclaimed happily, as she quickly crawled out of bed. The Mayor watched her, before shaking his head in amusement.

The two headed out of the bedroom and towards the living room where the Christmas Tree stood proudly in the corner. Underneath the large, light filled tree sat two presents.

One larger than the other, wrapped in a metallic looking red wrapping paper, with ornaments on it. The other, smaller than the one before, wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper, with snowmen on it.

The Mayor walked over to the tree and grabbed the smaller one, a small smile crossed his face as he stared down at it. He finally turned towards Isabelle, and extended his hand.

"This one... is for you." He said. Isabelle smiled brightly, as she took the present from his hand. She held onto it in one hand, as she made her way over to the other present and grabbed it with the other.

"And this one, for you." She said, as she held out the larger of the two. The Mayor's smile remained on his face, as he took the present.

He slowly backed up and sat down in his recliner, holding the box in his hands. He watched Isabelle as she got down onto her knees, staring at the box.

"You open yours first." She said, looking up towards The Mayor. She just seemed to be getting more and more excited. The Mayor thought she was adorable.

"Alright." He said, letting out a light chuckle as he did. He stared down at the box, before starting to peel the paper off of it.

It didn't take long before the plain white box was stripped of all of its paper. He stared at it for several seconds, before glancing back up at Isabelle. She had a smile on her face, as she anticipated The Mayor's reaction to her gift.

The Mayor grabbed the lid of the box, before slowly removing it so he could see what was inside. He sat the lid off to the side, before lifting up the red paper that lay over top of it. As he removed the paper, a smile crossed his face.

What sat inside the box was a Wild World First Edition Triforce. It had currently been the final piece the Mayor needed to complete his Nintendo Collection. It was currently one of the most expensive pieces in the collection, and on top of that, it was one of the hardest to find, being as old as it is.

"Wow! No way! I can't believe you actually found one." The Mayor said, happily, as he pulled the item out of the box it had been protected by. Isabelle nodded.

"It was harder to find than I originally thought it was going to be. And it took a little while to finally find one. But I did." She replied with a smile. Proud of the effort she put into finding it.

"Isabelle, I love it. Thank you." The Mayor said. He loved it, he really did.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it!" Isabelle said, her cute smile was brighter than ever.

"Now, how's about you open yours?" The Mayor said, eager to see his girlfriend's reaction. Isabelle nodded, before looking back down at the present in her paws.

She started peeling the wrapping paper off of the small box. Underneath was a leather box with 'GracieGrace' written on it in fancy gold letters. Isabelle stared at the box, before looking back up at The Mayor. He nodded, motioning her to go on. He was growing more and more excited the closer she got to opening the small box.

Isabelle slowly opened the small leather box, her eyes growing wide as she did. Resting comfortably on the silky lavender padding inside, was the heart necklace that she had seen in the window. She looked up at The Mayor, surprised.

"Do you like it?" The Mayor asked. In one quick motion, Isabelle leaped up to her feet, and jumped on him, knocking him back in his seat. She smothered his whole face with kisses. The Mayor laughed, not resisting her as she did.

Several kisses later, Isabelle pulled away from him and repositioned herself in his lap. The Mayor rested his left hand on her back and the right over her legs. Isabelle sat there staring at the necklace with a huge smile on her face. The Mayor couldn't get enough of it.

"I can't believe you went back and bought this." Isabelle said, looking back at The Mayor as she did.

"I had to. I couldn't help but wonder what this beautiful necklace would look like on the most beautiful girl in the world." The Mayor replied. Isabelle's heart melted with his response. She gave him a half-lidded smile, before leaning in and pressing her lips against his. They held the kiss for several seconds, before breaking it.

"So, how about we see what this combination of beauty looks like." The Mayor said. Isabelle smiled and nodded, before hopping out of his lap.

As The Mayor stood up, Isabelle pulled the necklace out of the case. She handed it to The Mayor once he was on his feet.

Isabelle turned around, and The Mayor wrapped the necklace around her neck, before clipping it closed in the back. Isabelle stood there silent for several seconds, before turning around to face him.

"Beautiful..." The Mayor said quietly, as he stared at his girlfriend. He looked Isabelle up and down, admiring how good the necklace looked on her. He felt that it was made specifically for her, and that their beauty complimented each other well.

The way the shining gold chain neatly wrapped around her neck, and rested against her amazing yellow fur. The way the rose gold heart, and it's sixteen tiny diamonds glittered in the light. It was stunning, simply stunning.

"So, what do you think?" Isabelle asked, curiously. The Mayor's amazed smile remained on his face.

"You look... so beautiful, Isabelle." He replied, before gently grabbing ahold of Isabelle's hips and pulling her closer to him. "So, so beautiful." He finished, softly, as his and Isabelle's lips met once again.

That kiss, knowing that he could make Isabelle as happy as he did, it was amazing. Seeing her happy was the only thing The Mayor cared about. And seeing her beauty being added to by the necklace that will forever be The Mayor's first Christmas gift to the girl he loved. That, that made the giant price tag worth it.

The Mayor and Isabelle slightly separated from their kiss, but just enough to where they could see each other.

"Merry Christmas, love." Isabelle said, getting the Mayor to let out a light chuckle.

"Merry Christmas, love of my life." He replied. Isabelle gave him another warm smile, before the two rejoined for another kiss.

This Christmas would forever be one that both lovers would remember.


End file.
